


Fuzzy

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: “Someone’s proud of themselves”“Yep,” Harry replied, pulling him closer.





	Fuzzy

**Anonymous asked: For the** drarry **drabbles:** fuzzy !

**I know this probably isn’t what you had in mind but it was the first thing that came to mind for me aha. I have just gotten mine done and I was thinking Draco would look amazing with a nape cut.**

 

“It’s so fuzzy” Harry murmured sleepily as he ran his fingers across the base of Draco’s scalp.

It took Draco a while to get used to the feeling of having barely any hair on the back of his head. The feeling of the shavers had felt foreign on his scalp, leaving him feeling a little dizzy as Harry pushed it against his head.

A nape cut looked good on him, and it was a nice change to not wake up with his hair stuck in the back of his sweaty neck in the night after a nightmare. This way, he could keep the long hair on the top of his head tied up better when he slept. Plus, it added something to his look when he tied his hair up.

He ran his hand over the back of his neck and up into his hairline. It felt fuzzy and Draco kept finding himself running fingers over and over it, unused of the feeling of fingers so close to his scalp. He wasn’t the only one.

Harry would repeatedly run his fingers over it when they were in bed. Would run his hands up the back of his neck, under his long hair and over the shaved part of his head. It was Draco’s new favourite feeling, to have Harry’s fingers in his hair. Not that he didn’t do that before of course. But now it seemed much more intimate, he didn’t know why.

Harry had also said it made it easier to hug him in the night. Instead of getting a face full of hair when he put his head on his neck from behind, he could actually breathe and stay there for longer than before.

Draco had panicked at first, seeing so much blonde hair on the kitchen floor as he sat there while haircut it. But he felt immediately in love with it when he saw it.

“Ummm, you say that every time” Draco responded, yawning.

“Cause it is, I did a good job”

“Someone’s proud of themselves”

“Yep,” Harry replied, pulling him closer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I’ll write a Drarry drabble for it!


End file.
